Cato Neimoidia
he oldest of the Neimoidian purse worlds, Cato Neimoidia was the location of Nute Gunray's secret redoubt. The planet was near the Neimoidian homeworld of Neimoidia, also in the Colonies region. Only the richest of the Neimoidians were allowed to live on the planet. Their treasures were protected in vaults located in difficult landscape and protected by B1 battle droids. The cities of Cato Neimoidia were built on large bridges spanning massive rock arches. Cato Neimoidia featured vast forests rich in flora and fauna. Notable species included the Neimoidian kreehawk, a dangerous but beautiful avian found in some aviaries. Cato Neimoidia was one of many worlds colonized by the Neimoidians early during the Old Republic era, joining the Galactic Republic sometime between 25,000 BBY and 22,000 BBY.2 The wealthiest and most resource-rich colony worlds were known as "purse worlds" that served as administrative posts ruling their own set of colonies. These purse worlds were the only colonies allowed to carry the name of Neimoidia. Other Neimoidian purse worlds includeDeko Neimoidia and Koru Neimoidia, both were nearby in the same region of the Galaxy. Cato Neimoidia was the oldest purse world and may have been one of the earliest Neimoidian colonies. During the Cold War, Republic spy Theron Shan was rumored to have had enemies in the corporate dens of Cato Neimoidia.5 During the Clone Wars, it was a key member of the Confederacy of Independent Systems and was defended by the Neimoidian Home Defense Legions. In 19 BBY, the Republic launched an attack on the redoubt, led byJedi Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, as well asRepublic Navy Commander Jan Dodonna, to find Viceroy Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation and bring him to justice. Although Gunray escaped, he left behind hoards of valuables, all of which were captured by the Republic. In addition to this, he also left behind the Mechno-chairhe used to contact the other Separatist leaders, and Darth Sidious. The bridge cities persisted in resisting the Republic, leading to a fierce aerial battle in which Plo Koon was shot down by his own clone pilotsshortly after Order 66 was enacted by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, who declared himself Emperor soon afterward. Also, the Jedi clones X1and X2 fought in the battle, and X2 killed Jedi Master Ferroda in Gunray's palace, though he later turned against the Empire. Acting Viceroy Sentepeth Findos resisted for a brief moment but was forced by Stormtroopers to sign a peace treaty with the Empire the day that the Clone Wars ended, giving all of the Federation's resources to Palpatine's disposal to help him build the Galactic Empire. This had made the Trade Federation a puppet government. Months after the Clone Wars ended, agents of Bail Organa infiltrated the palace of Darga the Hutt in the ruined capital city of Zarra on Cato Neimoidia. They freed Darga's prisoner, Jedi Master Denia. Before leaving the palace, the agents overheard Darga's majordomo having a conversation with Inquisitor Draco. Four months after the Republic's transformation into the Galactic Empire, Jedi Dass Jennir came to Cato Neimoidia looking for work. Around the time when the Galactic Civil War began, the planet had been designated as an Imperial Protectorate of the Empire and thus outfitted with an Imperial garrison led by BaronMerillion Tarko. The Baron's iron rule over the planet, however, came to an end when a clone of Galen Marekflew to Cato Neimoidia to rescue General Rahm Kota, resulting in the destruction of much of Tarko-se, itsarena, and the death of Tarko by being eaten by a Gorog as well. For nineteen years the federation continued to be a puppet government until the Imperial Senate was dissolvedin 0 BBY taking the federation with it shortly before the Battle of Yavin.